Aimless Courting
by WriterforLife29
Summary: Souma has it all as a prince - wealth, power, a fully stocked kitchen. But that's all jeopardized when the emperor, his father, gives him an ultimatum. Now Souma has to find people to join his harem if he ever wants to inherit the throne. Soumaxeveryone POLY
1. Mayumi's Invitation

Souma was happy with his life. Most crown princes usually were. But for Souma, it didn't matter much that he was royalty. There was only one perk that he took advantage of and it was the access to food. He didn't gorge himself on excessive amounts of exotic dishes. He cooked. Souma loved cooking and serving and having people enjoy those dishes.

In another life, this could have been his ambition. But one day he would have to rule over Sumiredori. While it was a small kingdom, there was still a great responsibility that came with being the emperor. While Souma's passion was cooking, he didn't shirk his other duties and lessons too often. He was only twenty, so he wasn't going to become emperor for a while, not until he father was no longer able to, but he wanted to be properly prepared.

His father would come to the kitchen often and observe Souma, while giving him some advice. Apparently, before inheriting the throne from his own father, Joichiro found himself in the kitchen as well. This was Souma's life and it was shaping up pretty nicely. That is until he woke up one day by way of a servant calling him to a meeting with his father and his advisors.

"Good morning, Souma", he greeted.

"Good morning", Souma replied. "What's going on?"

"We're here to discuss the matter of your harem."

"...Huh?" Of all things, Souma didn't expect this. Emperors usually kept a harem during their reign. A household that lived to entertain him personally. Sometimes harems stayed the same from ruler to ruler. But often when a new emperor was coronated, the old harem was dismissed. The prince's harem was thus elevated, and usually had been there for some years.

But Souma didn't have a harem. It wasn't a particular problem, at least Souma didn't think so. His father didn't have one either. At least, not anymore. Souma vaguely remembered some of them being around when he was younger but then they were gone. He never really questioned it.

"You're going to inherit this land one day. But before then, you need to build up your harem", his father said.

"...Huh? Huh?! Why do I need to do that? Is it really that important?", Souma complained.

Joichiro sighed and crossed his arms. "It is important to the image of our family."

"Then why did you dismiss yours so early?"

"That's a story for another time. The fact of the matter is that the harem's quarters have been empty for over a decade. By refilling it, we open our home to our people."

"Couldn't we just do that with some sort of banquet?"

Joichiro shook his head. "That is not enough. You need a harem. You can't become emperor without one."

"Is that an ultimatum?", Souma asked.

"It's a challenge."

* * *

"So, that's the story", Souma finished retelling it to his childhood friend, Mayumi, who listened intently. She was a child of one of the servants and now she also worked for the royal family. She wasn't all that skilled with cooking, her duties were mostly cleaning. But she tasted all of Souma's new creations, even the purposely disgusting ones.

"That sounds very troublesome. How are you going to get a harem?"

"I was hoping you would help me with that, Mayumi." Souma looked at her with a serious gaze, one rarely seen on his face.

"Huh...EH?!" Her face burned bright red. "Y-y-y-y-y-you w-w-w-w-w-want me t-t-t-to-"

"You're life won't change all that much, since you already live nearby and work here. You'd just be moved from the servant's quarters to the harem. You could still do your chores. I just need someone in the harem to get my dad off my back. Will you do it?"

Mayumi's mouth couldn't form words. Her face was still burning. She had been harboring feelings for Souma since she was a child but she never expected to be invited into his harem (even though it was under less than romantic circumstances). Emperors got members from everywhere from all walks of life, even servants. But Mayumi had never hoped for such a thing.

She took a deep breath and finally got the nerve to answer him. Mayumi would take this chance to get closer to Souma. There were stories of those who had joined a harem and eventually married into royalty. Maybe that could be her destiny.

"Yes. I will join your harem."

"Alright! Now we can end this whole thing and my old man can stop making such a big deal out of this."

* * *

"No. Just one isn't enough."

With only those words, Souma's smile broke and fell from his face. His father stood before him with crossed arms. Mayumi had stood beside Souma but in the intimidating presence of the emperor, she hid slightly behind him. Right now, she was beginning to second guess her decision to accept Souma's invitation.

"If one isn't enough, then how many do I need to get?", Souma asked, crossing his arms.

Joichiro crossed his arms as well, contemplating it. "Ten."

"TEN!?"

"No, no, that's too much, even for you. You should add more to it as the years go on", his father backtracked. "Hmm, then, five. Find five people to join your harem and I will be satisfied."

"Five..." That sounded more reasonable after hearing ten. And he already had Mayumi so he just needed four more. And being part of it was considered something enviable to most citizens. But Souma didn't want to pick just anyone. Even though he had no plans to use the harem as intended, he didn't want to surround himself with people he couldn't trust.

"So we are agreed?", Joichiro confirmed.

Souma nodded. "I'm going to go and find the others. And they're gonna be the best harem that there ever was!"

His father smirked and slapped Souma's shoulder. "I look forward to seeing it."


	2. Megumi's Debut

Mayumi awoke that morning to her parents fussing over her appearance. After being told the news, they celebrated with her favorites foods for dinner. As Souma said, she didn't expect her life to change much. But her parents raided her closet, trying to figure out what she should wear.

"Ladies of the imperial court must be presentable", her mother said. "You'll have to compete for his attention now."

"...Compete?"

And that was how Mayumi found herself, dressed in her best kimono, only brought out for special occasions. Her short hair was decorated with a flowery pin. She tried to do her chores but her parents waved her off. She was part of the harem now and would need to move into the prince's household. She no longer had chores to do. Mayumi sighed while walking the halls.

Then what was she to do all day? She decided to go to the kitchens. Souma was there around this time, taking a break from his lessons. And she was right. He was preparing a fish for something when she greeted him.

"Oh, Mayum-eh? Why are you dressed like that?", he asked, pointing a bloody knife at her casually.

The smell and image almost made her swoon. "I...my parents...I'm in the harem now so I have to... I-I have to..." She really didn't know. Souma didn't want to have sex with her or anything normally associated with a harem.

"Well, you might want to dress more comfortably. Today we go searching for my other members."

"Searching for them?"

"Yeah." The easiest way would be to put out an announcement that the prince was currently screening for concubines. But that would bring any and everyone to his home, vying for a position and he didn't want just anyone. He chose Mayumi because they were practically raised together. He trusted her. Souma wanted something similar with the others.

A change of dress later for Mayumi and a finished dish for Souma and they were off, entering the town. Souma frequently left without a guard, such was the luxury of living in a peaceful area. His kingdom hadn't seen war in a long time. And most did not recognize him as the prince. The only thing that alluded to his identity was a piece of cloth he kept on his person at all times. Right now, it was hidden in his shirt.

Souma and Mayumi strolled through town and he began to wonder just how to screen the people without them knowing it. Looking for extraordinary people wasn't easy.

"Hey, Mayumi, are there any special events going on soon?"

"Special events? Such as?"

"Hmm, like, contests or competitions. Or anything interesting."

Mayumi thought it over. It was spring now so there was lots of things to look forward to. She began to count them off on her fingers.

"There's the spring festival it has a lot of games and contests like tests of strength, talent shows, lots of food, and things like that."

"But nothing today, right?" And here he was, all raring to go and nowhere to put that energy. That was when he realized they were walking among a small crowd. "Hey", he asked a man next to him. "Where are all these people going?"

"To see fish cutting", he answered.

"What's that?"

"This family has been cutting goosefish for generations. Today's performance will be the first time the daughter does it before a crowd."

"Goosefish? Is cutting it really impressive?"

"It's a spectacle!"

The crowd formed around a stage where a few people sat on cushions. The fish was presented before the audience and Mayumi let out a small 'eep!'. It certainly was a grotesque thing to behold. Compared to the fish Souma had prepared earlier, this thing looked like a monster from the deep. From the man's description of the event, Souma expected to see an adult woman take the stage.

He was surprised to see a girl closer to his age, hair tied in plaits approach the fish with a knife. She bowed first to the adults sitting behind her, then to the crowd. She then made the first cut, and the second. The crowd was quiet but in awe, as was Souma. It was clear that she had practiced hard for this day. Dressing down the fish was one thing but it didn't end there.

Ingredients were brought to her and she cooked the fish. The scent of delicious curry flowed over them and Souma's mouth was watering. When it was completed, small portions were handed out to the people present, those on stage and off. Souma looked at his share and took in the appearance before taking a bite. It was one of the most incredible things he'd ever eaten.

"Mayumi. I need her."

Mayumi was too engrossed in savoring her own curry to hear him, but it didn't matter. Souma approached her when she descended.

"That was amazing! All of it! The technique, your movements, and the food. You're really good at this kind of stuff", he praised.

"U-um, thank you very much", she replied with a bow.

"So, would you be part of my harem?"

She froze in the bowed position and then slowly rose up. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah. You'd be perfect. And I've been looking for people to join. So will you do it?"

"Megumi, who is this young man?", an elderly gentleman came up, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I don't know him", she answered.

"I'm Yukihira Souma. Nice to meet you. I was just asking if she would-"

"Yukihiria?!", Megumi and the old man shouted, prompting stares from the crowd, those who could tear themselves away from the curry, that is. Souma put his hands on his hips and nodded, as if that was all the confirmation that they needed.

"My, my, my, did Megumi's cooking inspire this man to propose?", a middle aged woman came down from the stage.

"Something like that", Souma said casually.

"M-mother! This man is saying he's the prince! Did I do something wrong?! My curry made him lose his mind!"

"Huh?" Souma watched Megumi worry over his mental state but he didn't really understand what it was that made her think he was crazy. "You know, I'm actually the prince. I'm the real thing."

The woman, Megumi's mother looked at him with a discerning eye. "In that case, Your Majesty, we would love to accept your proposal. But only after an audience with the emperor. The parents must meet after all."

"No problem. An escort will be sent for you." Souma left, taking Mayumi with him.

"Mother, what are you doing?", Megumi asked.

"If he's lying, we'll never see him again and won't be bothered. If he was being honest, then we would be incredibly lucky." It was obvious by her tone that she did not expect to see Souma return. Megumi just watched him run off, the pride of her first successful demonstration being replaced by another feeling - uneasiness.


	3. Erina's Decision

A piece of cheese passed through soft lips. It was chewed thoughtfully and then promptly spit out onto the floor. A servant quickly knelt down, cleaning it, keeping their head down.

"I remember asking for burrata cheese. What is this?"

"I-it's what you asked for my lady-"

"This is mozzarella. If you can not complete a task given to you, you will be dismissed."

"Yes ma'am!"

The servant scurried away, off to fulfill her order. Laying against a chaise lounge, a young woman relaxed against the soft seat, awaiting her snack. Her name was Nakiri Erina. Her illustrious family ruled their own dominion. Erina was next in line for the throne. Or rather, she would be if it weren't for her cousin, Alice. Her father, in all his glorious decision making, made it so they were equal heirs.

Only on his death bed would he say who the next queen would be. Until then it was an endless competition between the both of them. Alice liked to lay at nonchalance but Erina knew how much being queen meant to her. As for Erina, it was her birthright and she wouldn't relinquish it to anyone. Speak of the devil, her cousin entered, swaying around in some kind of dance.

"Did you hear the news?"

"If I have to hear it from you, it can't possibly be important." Erina stood, rearranging her flowing dress as she did, preparing to leave the room.

"There's a buzz about in Sumiredori~ Something about the royal family there."

Erina didn't look at Alice but also didn't move from her spot. Alice saw that she had all of her attention.

"I heard it through the grapevine that the harem is being rebuilt there. Members are being gathered as we speak." Alice didn't get to voice her opinion on the matter of anything else as Erina stepped off, exiting the room. She had heard all she wanted to know. Of all the things to occur... Erina had personal stake in Sumiredori. A long time ago, Yukihira Joichiro had come here and stayed.

He was jovial and gentle and kind. He was a stark contrast to Erina's distant father. And she had fallen in love. Back then, she had been a child, unable to act on her feelings but now...Well now she was torn. Becoming queen of Totsuki had meant everything to her. It would validate her entire life. But if she could enter Joichiro's harem, she would get the man she loved and have a chance to become queen of Sumiredori.

Going from harem to royalty was easy if you played your cards right. Erina could surpass the others in the harem with little effort and be the ruler of that place alongside Joichiro. And then the two of them could return to her homeland and assimilate it And then both lands would be hers. She momentarily fantasized about banishing Alice and her father as well.

A few days later, Erina decided she would be making a trip to Sumiredori with a grand procession. She would show Joichiro from the moment she arrived what a woman she had grown into and that she was the best choice.

* * *

Megumi was a bundle of nerves. An escort arrived in the morning to take her and her mother to meet the emperor and prince. She shook for the entire trip and walked on shaking feet when walking through the halls. They were taken to a room and seated on comfy cushions. Moments later, Joichiro and Souma walked in, dressed to hold an audience with their subjects.

Megumi and her mother bowed. when they entered. When they were allowed to sit straight again, her mother spoke first.

"It is an honor to be in your presence my lords. I apologize for my rude behavior before."

"Rude?", Souma echoed. "Don't worry about it. So, have you accepted my offer?"

Mrs. Tadokoro looked at Megumi who was still clearly in shock at being propositioned by the crown prince. "It would make us very happy to have our daughter join your household but...Megumi is our only daughter. Our family would like to deliberate."

"Take all the time you need", Joichiro encouraged her.

"In the mean time, I think it would be a great idea to have her stay here on a trial basis. Perhaps if the two grew to know each other, the transition would be easier." And with the bit of negotiation, Megumi found her things being moved into the harem. It was a spacious wing with several rooms, meant to accomodate each member. There were also rooms for lounging and entertainment, along with a garden.

"Make yourself at home", Souma said, leaving her to her new room.

Megumi looked here and there at the unfamiliar area, unsure of what to do. She sat down among her unpacked things and sighed.

"What am I supposed to do?"

She began to look around. Souma had said to make herself at home, after all. While going down the halls, Megumi found the kitchen and immediately felt at ease. Her stomach growled, reminding her it was around lunch time. With a dish in mind, she began to gather ingredients and tools. It was then that Souma entered, probably with the same idea.

"You already found the kitchen?", he grinned. "You don't have to coo for yourself anymore. You're practically nobility."

"Oh! Oh, well...even so...I just really like cooking. Not just for myself but for others too. It's really relaxing and fulfilling. Please allow me to continue." Megumi bowed her head to him.

"You don't need to do all of that. I was hoping you'd feel that way." Souma tied on an apron and stood before her. "How can I help?"

"Eh? You want to help me cook?" Megumi couldn't believe her ears. This whole situation was hard to grasp but now the crown prince wanted to assist her in the kitchen?

"Yeah. I've never cut up a fish like you did before but I'm not too shabby in here. So what can I do?"

Megumi looked to her tools and thought about what she wanted to do. Then she handed Souma a utensil and gave him an assignment. As they worked together, she kept an eye on him. He wasn't kidding when he said he wasn't shabby. He was great. He knew exactly what he was doing. It was a simple meal that had come together in a short time - oyakodon.

Megumi took her first bite and a delicious warmth spread through her. She had made this dish many times at home but something here was different. She looked to the young man beside her who was enjoying his own share. Something was definitely different.


	4. Ikumi's Choice

Souma and Megumi enjoyed their food right in the kitchen while talking to one another. Souma learned that Megumi lived with her extended family and the performance she participated in was their tradition. What he had seen was Megumi's debut presentation.

"That was the first time you did it in front of a crowd?"

"Yes. I was so nervous." She would have been even more so, had she known the prince was in attendance. But Megumi couldn't say that out loud to his face.

"I couldn't tell. You looked really confident. You must have worked hard before going up on stage."

"Everyday", Megumi smiled, soaking in the praise for her work.

She learned that Souma lived here just with his father. The absence of an empress was known to the citizens, but it was another thing to come face to face with a motherless prince.

"I don't really know what happened to her. I never asked. I don't know how." Souma looked down at his empty bowl. Megumi reached out and put a hand on his shoulder, in an attempt to comfort him. He gave her a soft smile.

"I'm not really torn up about it. You can't really miss someone you never knew, right? But, I wish I could see her just once, to thank her for bringing me into this world."

Megumi returned the smile. "I'm sure she already knows how grateful you are."

After lunch, they left the kitchen where they ran into Mayumi. "There you are. You father is meeting someone and wants you to be there."

"Who?", Souma asked.

"Some woman. But I don't know who she is", Mayumi admitted as she led him along. Megumi followed, unsure of what else to do.

They entered just as the sounds of an instrument filled the room. Souma sat down next to his father. Mayumi and Megumi stood behind them. The melody faded on the instrument Souma had never seen before. The musician faced her audience with a bow. Joichiro applauded and the others followed suit.

"This is Mito Ikumi. She came a long way with the goal of performing for our court", he explained.

"My piano playing is the best you'll find anywhere", she assured him.

"I think it would be great to have her play during the Harvest Festival", Souma suggested. "For the court and the people."

"My level of music may not suit the ears of commoners. But if the prince wishes it", Ikumi replied with another bow. "It would be my honor."

Joichiro stood. "Then it is decided. You shall have your room near your piano so that you may practice until the celebration."

"Thank you, my lord."

With that, he left the room Souma was about to approach her when in came an elderly woman, dressed formally and with a stern expression.

"Are these it?", she asked.

"'It'?", Souma repeated.

"The new harem."

"Oh, yeah. This is them", he answered.

"Then we have a lot of work to do."

"Who is this woman?", Ikumi asked, crossing her arms.

"This is Fumio. She trains members of the harem on court etiquette, which is what I wanted to talk to you ab-"

"You three have deplorable manners in the presence of royalty! And being fledgling nobility is no excuse. You three will be under my tutelage until you can conduct yourselves properly and not be an embarrassment to the prince."

Mayumi and Megumi held their heads low while Souma and Ikumi looked confused.

"Three?", Ikumi looked around for the third member of the harem."

A trio of maids came in and gathered the three girls, escorting them out of the room and off somewhere else, leaving Souma by himself. He stood there for a moment, taking in the situation.

"Ah, well, I guess that'll take care of itself."

* * *

About an hour later, after several lessons and exercises, as well as many, many objections and attempts to explain, Ikumi escaped Fumio's clutches and stomped through the halls. She finally found her target, Souma, sitting in the garden. It was a pretty tranquil scene, according to any bystander. He sat on a bench, some tea and snacks next to him. He took a sip and sighed, enjoying the peace of nature.

"With the wind comes life, my mind is as the soft gust, I want takuan."

"Yukihira!", she yelled without any regard to rank.

"Oh, Ikumi. Are your lessons done?"

"I shouldn't be taking ANY lessons! I never agreed to be part of your stupid harem!"

"I meant to ask you before Fumio-san took you away. Do you want to be a part of it?"

Ikumi's anger deflated somewhat. She hadn't expected Souma to ask her. She thought he'd throw a princely tantrum, or perhaps get serious and force her to be in his harem. But this was...why was he being so nice?

"Hmph, why should I degrade myself like that?", she crossed her arms.

"My dad told me I needed to build one up." Soum shrugged. "So I thought, why not fill it with interesting people?"

Ikumi thought back to Mayumi and Megumi "And those two back there were interesting to you? Just who do you think I am?"

"Mayumi's lived here for years. She respects me as a prince, but she treats me as a friend. And Megumi's got some skills, if you care to observe her. And you, I don't know anything about pianos, but I know you're good at what you do. I want to know more about what you do. You'd be free to explore your craft here. But if you don't want anything to do with it, that's your choice."

"My choice..."

"Well, think it over. You'll be here until the Harvest Festival. That gives you a couple weeks to think it over." Souma stood and left, his snacks finished and having a mighty need for some takuan at the moment.

Just a few miles away, Erina looked out her carriage window. "How long until we arrive."

"We should be there before nightfall, Your Highness", her attendant answered.

"Good. I trust my lodgings will be acceptable?"

"Of course."

"Tonight I will rest before presenting myself to the Emperor tomorrow." She couldn't very well do it after travelling. It would be most unbecoming. But even so, her body buzzed with anticipation. Tomorrow they would finally reunite.


	5. Alice's Plan

The next day, Megumi, Mayumi, and Ikumi began their lessons. Megumi and Mayumi stumbled through most of them but made it through with earnestness. Ikumi was a girl of noble birth, though not anyone particularly high ranking, so these exercises had already been drilled into her. Fumio observed them with a watchful eye.

"I might be able to make ladies of you yet. But I don't know what that boy was thinking. I swear, I wish that apple fell a little farther from the tree."

All three girls listened, thinking she would continue but she didn't. Instead she slapped the floor. "We're not nearly done yet. Now isn't the time to take breaks!"

The time to take a break was two hours later, apparently. Mayumi left to complete some chores. While she was part of the harem now, she didn't feel right now working. Megumi went to her room to rest. Ikumi went to the room where her piano was set up and played while contemplating Souma's words. She was on the fence. On one hand, she really didn't have anything to gain but nothing to lose either.

There was always the hope of becoming queen, since he was the prince. But gaining a title like that didn't interest her. While rising in the ranks was always on her mind as a noble, she was more focused on polishing her skill as a musician. She stopped her melody abruptly when a commotion was heard outside. Ikumi left the room to investigate and saw servants rushing around.

She doesn't have time to ask what's going on before a maid grabbed her, taking her to a room where Megumi and Mayumi were already being dressed. Fumio was watching them with a discerning eye.

"We've got a very special visitor today. One would think she could give advance notice, but that's royalty for you."

"Who is- _it?_ ", Megumi asked, squeaking out the last bit as her kimono was tied tight.

"A princess", Fumio answered. "Perhaps she will join you three in the prince's harem? Now wouldn't that be something~?" Her greed showed through her grin. The idea of having true royalty in the harem she raised was almost enough to make her dance. Clothes fastened, hair styled, and faces made up, the trio were led to the audience chamber.

Joichiro sat in the center. Souma sat to his right and slightly behind him. The three girls sat to Souma's right and slightly behind him. A servant announced their visitor with their head bowed.

"Her Highness, Princess Erina of Totsuki."

She walked in, long dress fluttering about as if the wind was under her command to make her entrance as impressive as could be. She sat in front of them emperor and bowed deeply to him.

"Welcome to my humble home", he greeted.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, my lord", Erina said as she raised her head.

"'Again'?", Souma looked to his father for an explanation.

"Princess Erina and I have met before", he began. "It was when I journeyed to Totsuki. Souma, you were just a boy, so you might not remember."

Souma could vaguely recall a short period when his father hadn't been in the palace. But there wasn't any other significant memory of that time, so he just nodded, hoping the emperor would elaborate. Instead, the older man continued his conversation with the princess.

"What brings you here?", he asked.

"I have come on behalf of my kingdom. I had heard that the royal harem was seeking to fill its numbers and have come to offer my service to the crown." Erina bowed her head slightly again, a grin appearing on her face, hidden from those before her.

 _'This is it'_ , she thought. _'He'll welcome me with open arms and I can be by his side again. These other girls can't hold a candle to the true princess of Totsuki. Emperor Joichiro will make me his queen. And then...And then...'_

"Hmm, Souma, what do you think?", Joichiro turned his head to look to his son.

Erina almost choked on air. Why was he asking the prince? Did he value his son's opinion that much? It didn't make any sense. But, it wasn't going to set her back. Even a moron could see her worth. And only a fool wouldn't want a princess in his harem.

"It could be interesting. But I don't really know much about Totsuki. For now, she can be on a trial status, like Megumi", Souma decided. That would be a good way to get to know her. Souma wanted to add as many as he needed to his harem but he didn't want just anyone. Until this Princess Erina could prove herself, he didn't want to make any lasting decisions.

He knew how important it would be for either of them. As a princess, if she was outright rejected without a chance it would be an insult to her, and Souma wasn't that arrogant. But if he allowed her in without knowing her intentions it was letting a stranger into his home. And she wasn't a regular stranger, which in itself might be benign.

She was royalty. And Souma knew enough about them to know that most usually looked out for their self interest. He couldn't imagine why the heir to another kingdom would willingly demote herself like this unless she had her sights set on being empress. He had never put much thought into who he would marry. But whoever it was had to want the best for their people, not themselves.

Souma had high hopes for her. She had known his father and he didn't associate with bad people. At least to his knowledge. Erina would probably be the best addition. He may even come to marry her. It was as likely as it was for the other girls.

"Thank you for your consideration." It was the most courteous thing she could say in this situation. In her mind, she was going on a tirade. How dare this man? He was putting her on the same level as peasants and low born nobles! Did he not truly realize who she was? And more importantly, why did the choice rest on him and not his father?

It was the emperor's harem. Why should the prince have anything to do with it? It was strange, but she couldn't question it so boldly right now. At this time, she just had to play her hand.

"Someone will show you to your room", Joichiro said. "Make yourself at home."

Erina bowed her head again in gratitude. This already felt weird. It was the most she had ever bowed in a day. Back home, she only did so in the presence of her father or grandfather. Neither or whom were around often. Erina followed a servant to her room. She had barely glanced at the other ladies of the harem but knew immediately she would be the cream of the crop.

"The only thing standing in my way is that prince."

* * *

Alice's red eyes scanned a book leisurely as a servant massaged her feet. Sitting across the room, sharpening a knife was her manservant, although he would never agree to that title.

"I haven't seen you go off to bother your cousin for a while", he mentioned.

"Oh, she went off on a trip", Alice answered without looking up from the page.

His reply was silence coupled with the sound he produced maintaining his knife. Alice sighed and closed her book.

"Aren't you even going to ask where? You're an attendant to royalty, Ryo. You should be concerned with our movements."

"I don't work for her."

"I guess that's true. And if all goes well for her, she'll be queen over there. Which leaves this throne for me~", she giggled.

"Good for you."

"But knowing her, she'll get greedy and try to claim this throne too. I should probably learn a little more about this Sumiredori place."

Ryo paused. "'Sumiredori'?"

"That's the place. Erina went there to join the harem. But I don't know much about the royal family besides that they don't have a queen."

"Do you know anything about the prince?", he asked.

Alice shook her head. "Actually, I know one thing. He's the one building his harem now. But Erina thinks it's the king~ Hehehe." She giggled triumphantly at her own scheme.

Ryo didn't comment, instead focusing on the gleam of the metal. "So that's his answer?", he murmured to himself. He stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?", Alice asked.

"To send a letter", he answered before leaving the room.


	6. Joichiro's Dream

Joichiro groaned as he woke up, feeling a body shift beside him. An arm came over his torso and he felt the warmth emanating from his bed partner. He heard words being whispered into his ear but didn't really comprehend them. Then he opened his eyes and realized he was alone. The space next to him was empty and cold. Joichiro ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't want this for you...Souma."

* * *

Erina hadn't been there long but she was already commanding the servants as if they were her own. She lounged on a couch that she had brought along with her. While Erina could appreciate the aesthetic simplicity of her lodgings, she still had preferences.

"Honestly, you would think their style would allow for something more than a cushion. And I am not a fan of these doors with no locks." Her gaze shifted to the sliding doors. She remembered being in wonder at the different country and all its differences. Erina could appreciate them to an extent. But when she was queen, or rather empress, the fashion here would change.

Her lounging was interrupted by Fumio's entrance. "You're late for your etiquette lessons."

"I have already completed that instruction in my own home", Erina replied.

"Not in the duties of a harem member, you haven't", Fumio said. Then she shrugged in a strangely casual way. "Not as though his Highness, Prince Souma cares too deeply for that."

Erina raised a finely arched brow. "Prince Souma? The Emperor's son? What is his involvement with the harem?" Erina knew that at times, harems could be shared between father and son, but she was under the assumption that there were separate harems. She was here for the emperor only. Erina had no interest in entertaining some boy she didn't know.

Her first and only love was Joichiro. And with him, she would rule. And only him.

"He is very involved with this harem, considering it is his own."

Erina didn't reply at first. Her expression was frozen. The harem...it was Souma's...not Joichiro's...She was here, as a concubine to a mere prince, not an emperor. Abruptly, she stood, face set in a deep frown now.

"Hisako!", she called out. "We're leaving."

"Right away, your Highness."

Fumio watched the princess move, hands behind her back. "You're going back already? Are a few lessons too difficult for you?"

"I am here to become a queen. I will not lower myself to a pri-" Erina cut herself short. This Souma was still royalty. He was still a prince. That meant he was second in line for the throne. She could work with this. Yes, she could still become queen this way. She could still get Joichiro's love this way.

* * *

Megumi had learned some things in her short time with Souma. The first was that he wasn't very formal, although he was royalty. He had asked them all to leave the "prince" off his name. It wasn't too hard for Mayumi, apparently, since they had grown up together. Ikumi outright refused to refer to him without a title. Megumi was caught in the middle.

It felt strange to act so familiar with him and yet he didn't feel like a prince. He was free with his emotions and gestures, not at all like the picture of reserved nobility. He smiled, teased, and at times looked dumbfounded. Megumi couldn't help but find it endearing. Souma felt more like a boy she'd meet in town, rather than the unattainable son of the heavens.

"Like this?", Souma looked to her for confirmation.

"No, more like this", she changed his grip on the knife and the angle.

Ikumi didn't know what to make of Souma. Life as nobility was always a game. The two other girls obviously didn't know that, coming from common roots. But Ikumi was born into the game. And it had just gotten more interesting with the arrival of a princess. Before, Ikumi thought that Souma had been playing with her. She hadn't come to entertain him as a harem lady.

It seemed more like a joke when she saw that the others were mere peasants. Ikumi had been close to deciding against the hole thing. But in the end, being here made it more likely for her to be queen. Ikumi had no real lofty goals. But she wanted to see how far she could go. And if her father heard of the opportunity that she had squandered, she could never return home.

Princess Erina offering herself had come as a surprise and made Ikumi wondered if there was more to Souma than she knew. So she watched him and was totally... underwhelmed. Nothing about him made him seem like a cunning prince toying with pawns. He acted more like a boy just trying to make friends. It put her off, not knowing how to handle it.

The day after Erina's appearance, Souma was in Ikumi's room, relaxing with Megumi and Mayumi. Ikumi had protested at first,, ot understanding why it had to be HER room, but Souma reasoned that he had wanted to hear her play. And so they settled in, Souma, Megumi, and Mayumi drinking tea and chatting, while Ikumi played a light tune.

Souma let out a laugh at something Mayumi said and was about to reply when the door slid open. Erina stood, in one of her flowing dresses that clung to her body and standing in such a way that accentuated her shape.

"Prince", she called out, her sultry voice not lost on the others in the room.

"Yes?" Except Souma who just looked at her from over the rim of his cup.

"What are you doing here? We should be getting to know each other." It disgusted Erina to stoop this low and pretend to have affections for this man, but it was all part of her plan.

"That's what we're doing. Come on in and sit. Megumi made mochi."

Erina frowned, but only for a moment. She bypassed an empty spot at the small table and sat down right next to Souma, pressing their sides together. "I'm sure the palace kitchens could arrange for something better", as Erina said that, she sent a sneer Megumi's way.

Megumi shivered in her gaze and looked away. Souma was oblivious to anything going on and just smiled innocently.

"Megumi's are really good though. You should try one before you ask for something different."

Erina turned up her nose. "I don't let anything less than perfect pass through my lips."

Souma had a reply ready when a commotion could be heard outside the room. All heard turned toward the door as feet rushed outside.

"WHERE IS HE?! YUKIHIRA SOUMA!"

Ikumi frowned, worried. "Who could be calling for him like that?"

"Y-yeah", Mayumi stammered. "Who could-" she turned to Souma to see his reaction, but he had frozen.

Megumi was shivering in place whereas Erina was glaring at the source of the disturbance outside. The footsteps grew louder until the door slid open so hard it might've broke. A man with black hair and wild eyes stood in the opening.

"Yukihira Souma!", he yelled as a another young man of darker complexion walked up calmly.

"You have much explaining to do", the newcomer said with an displeased expression.


	7. Souma's Choices

Souma sat there like a deer in headlights. His cup of tea was still in his hand as he stared at the two newcomers. His body didn't even register Erina wrapping her arms around his elbow.

"Prince, do you know these men?", she asked, although she already recognized one of them and wasn't happy to see him.

Souma's mouth was agape and he was still frozen in place. Everyone looked at him expectantly and he finally answered.

"Ryo... Akira...", he breathed out. "What are you two doing here?"

Akira uncrossed his arms and put his hands on his hips. "We came to get your answer. It seems we already have it", his eyes went to each of the girls surrounding Souma. "But I want to hear it from your own mouth."

Souma stood up and walked towards them with a smile. "You came all this way for me? I'm flattered." He reached out with his arms spread, meaning to hold Akira in a friendly hug but Akira pushed his hands away.

"Don't act so friendly now. Building your harem...", Akira's eyes went to the young women in the room. "You're practically preparing for marriage."

A loud squawk of "MARRIAGE?!" sounded through. Megumi and Souma had their mouths wide open in disbelief.

"Why are you surprised?", Ryo asked, leaning against the wall.

Akira sighed. "Because he's been building his harem without sparing a single thought of marrying any of them."

Erina and Ikumi's eyes narrowed at those words.

"Is that true?", Ikumi pointed her question at Souma.

"Ah...well", Souma laughed nervously. "We're all too young to really be thinking about marriage now, aren't we?"

"Surely you are joking", Erina said.

Ikumi's eyes narrowed. "He has been joking...with us. This has all been a game to him." She stood up and began to leave the room. Erina followed behind her. Ryo growled and went after Erina. Souma watched them go with a crestfallen expression. Akira walked into the room and slid the door closed behind him.

"Let's actually sit down and talk about this. We didn't come to stop you. Just to understand." He went and sat down in the empty space Erina had left. Souma returned to his own seat. Megumi and Mayumi sat there, waiting for one of them to say something.

 _'He's a mysterious man from Souma's past, but just who is he?'_ , Megumi wondered to herself.

* * *

"How do you know the prince?", Erina demanded to know. After Ryo had followed her and Ikumi to another room and Erina had ordered some tea for herself. She asked this after she had been served and was ready to hear anything he had to say.

"Did Alice send you?", she asked. It would be like her to send her manservant to undermine Erina's efforts here. Alice was probably laughing all the way back home.

"My lady has nothing to do with this", Ryo answered. His lips grew into a wide grin. "Do you really want to know how I know Yukihira?"

Ikumi's eyes narrowed. How could he address the prince so casually? What was their history?

* * *

"Akira, Ryo, and I were lovers", Souma said, looking to Mayumi and Megumi.

"L-lovers?", Megumi stammered out.

Mayumi's eyes widened. "B-but, how could that be? I've never met either of them." And surely she would have seen one of them around once, even if they were the best at sneaking around.

"They've never been here", Souma said. "I went to their place."

"Th-their place?", the two girls said in unison, both having visions of Souma regularly strolling down to the red light district.

Souma nodded. "Mayumi, remember that year I went abroad?"

"Oh!", she blushed at her imagination. "I remember. So you met them then? In a foreign country?"

"Yeah", Souma smiled at Akira, the memories coming back to him fondly...

 _Souma shifted, although on the bed there wasn't much room to move, what with three bodies tangled together. His head felt foggy and it wasn't the average grogginess of awakening. He could still taste the wine on his tongue. He turned to his side to see a brown chest that led up to brown eyes. Akira was already awake and watching him._

 _"How long have you been up?", Souma asked._

 _"Just a few moments."_

 _Souma turned his head to glance at Ryo, whose face was halfway buried into a pillow._

* * *

"Y-you were-you three-"

"We fucked", Ryo confirmed, cutting off Erina.

"And so you're here to claim him?", she frowned.

"Not even close. If we wanted to claim him, it would have been then. We just want to hear it from him that he has no intention of returning to us."

Ikumi crossed her arms. "Is this not enough for you to see that?"

Ryo shook his head. "Royals have their reasons for doing things. We know that. So we need to hear it from his own mouth."

Erina smirked, self assured. "Then let us go and do that. His majesty is very forward. Once he tells you, you can be on your way."

"That's the plan."

Erina led the way back to the room they'd left Souma with Ryo and Ikumi following. They came to the room just as Souma was leaving.

"Ryo, good time. Akira and you will be staying here until I can give you both an answer. I promise I won't keep you waiting long."

Ryo nodded, hands in his pockets. "You better not."

Erina felt an anger bubble up inside of her but kept it down. It felt as though everything was working against her. But she wouldn't be discouraged. She would be the one to triumph. She would the the one and only queen.


	8. Erina's Scheme

Breakfast was an awkward affair, at least Mayumi thought so. Everyone was still a little on edge after yesterday. Princess Erina and Lady Ikumi especially. She noticed Megumi's hands trembling every time she reached for something. The only one who seemed oblivious was Souma. Akira and Ryo appeared to be unaffected. It was only halfway through the meal when Souma spoke up.

"Last night, I did some thinking. I should have been more honest with you all."

"I-it's fine!", Megumi piped up. "You don't need to tell us about your past relationships."

"Huh? No, not that", Souma shook his head. "I had no idea Akira and Ryo would show up. I just meant I should have been more honest about this selection. And why I was doing it."

Everyone gave him their attention, wanting to hear what he was going to say. It prompted him to continue.

"I didn't really want a harem at first. I had no intention of building my own. I just wasn't interested", he shrugged. "But my father made me, so I decided that I wanted to fill it with interesting people."

And he could say without out a doubt that so far, that had been accomplished. Even if he excluded Ryo and Akira, the others were so intriguing. He honestly couldn't wait to get to know more about them, which brought him to his idea.

"I know that some of you are in this because I'm a prince and you're either hoping for wealth, power, or stability. I don't really mind either. But I think that it's really important that we can get along. That's why I'm going to take each of you on an outing so that we can get to know each other more."

"Eh? Even me?", Mayumi asked. She and Souma had grown up together. Was there really a point in her participating? Whereas everyone else had just recently met Souma, except...

"And us as well?", Akira asked, referring to himself and Ryo. "We got to know each other pretty well those months we lived together."

"Of course", Souma said with a smile. "Even if we already know each other, I think it's important to talk about what we both want now."

"That sounds fair", Megumi replied, her shaking having stopped.

Everyone else nodded, including Erina. To her, this was the perfect situation. She could reach her goal this way. Not only would a one on one with a prince help her ingratiate herself, she may even be able to knock down a few of the others in the process. Nothing wrong with eliminating some competition.

"Since everyone accepts, here", Souma held out some thin sticks. "Each of these is numbered and will decide what order you go in."

Ikumi snorted. "How childish."

"But it's like Souma", Mayumi beamed.

They each grabbed one and looked at the number to see their order. Souma grinned proudly, happy to be making progress and that everyone seemed to be getting along. The order was thus, Ryo, Mayumi, Ikumi, Erina, Megumi, and finally Akira.

"Ryo, we'll get started later today."

"Fine", he grumbled. It was almost hard to believe that he had been shouting Souma's name at the top of his lungs yesterday. He seemed so calm now. Later, he was in the room given to him. Erina appeared, entering without announcing herself.

"All this time, you have been serving Alice while having this kind of history. Does she know?"

"That one time years ago, I was with Yukihira? Do you tell her every time you fuc-"

"Enough", Erina put a hand up. "Does she even know that you are here? That you are shirking your duties for this?"

"I told her where I was going and she gave me the time off. In fact, she told me to watch over you", he smirked. "Oh, and to give you this." Ryo pulled an envelope from out of his shirt and held it out.

Erina looked down her nose at it before snatching it away. She read through the letter and felt her irritation rising as she did.

 _My dearest royal cousin,_

 _Ryo has some personal business to attend to and his affairs just so happened to lead him to the same country as you. I like to think I've trained my little puppy well, but he can forget his manners at times. Certainly a woman of your caliber can keep him on a tight leash._

 _With all the love and respect owed to you,_

 _Your sweetest Alice_

"Hmph. So she expects me to watch over you, does she?"

"I think she'd find it funny if you tried."

"Princess?", Souma called out, walking down the hall. "Are you two getting to know each other?", he asked.

"We are previously acquainted", Erina said. "He is my cousin's manservant." Souma must not have known. He and Ryo had met before he started working under Alice. From the other candidates, it was obvious the prince had no qualms about those of lesser status being in the harem. But Erina couldn't help but be a little smug in divulging this information.

Souma leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms. "'Manservant'? I didn't realize you could be tamed", he grinned.

Ryo returned the grin with his own. "Who said I was tamed? I haven't changed one bit since back then."

"So they haven't filed down your fangs and claws?"

"Why don't you find out?", Ryo challenged.

Erina cleared her throat.

"Ah, sorry", Souma said, realizing he'd been ignoring her. "Princess, if there is any particular way you want to spend our outing, let me know. Come on, Ryo. I already know how we're spending our time."

Ryo stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Lead the way."

Erina watched them go on, thinking of the first person she'd try to knock down while the prince was out. Her question was answered when she saw Mayumi walking by with a potted plant.

* * *

So the next few chapters will be dedicated to their dates. I'm gonna try and do two each chapter, but we'll see how it goes. I already have an idea of what activity will be done for each one, but I'd love to hear suggestions from anyone.


	9. Ikumi's Bath Time

Mayumi didn't know how she had gotten here. One moment she was transporting a plant to the garden and the next she was sharing a soak with Princess Erina. The princess' hair was tied up as she closed her eyes and relaxed.

"This is my first time in a hot spring", she sighed. "I must partake of them more often." She was the picture of tranquility. Meanwhile Mayumi was a bundle of nerves. It wasn't the communal nudity or the fact she was interrupted from a task. It was the simple matter of her sharing such a moment with royalty. Princess Erina was so above her and it was their first time alone.

It was different with Souma. They'd grown up together. Mayumi felt more like she should be serving the princess, not lounging in hot water with her. She kept her gaze turned away for the most part but kept sneaking glances. It was hard not to. She was so beautiful. A few strands of hair escaped her bun and framed her face.

"What do you think the prince sees in you?", Erina asked suddenly.

"H-huh?!"

Erina opened her eyes and Mayumi felt as though a tiger was staring her down. In the hot water, a shiver went up her spine. Her mind scrambled for an answer but it didn't matter as the princess continued with her reply.

"He is royalty. And you are not. You're lower than a commoner, a servant. So I don't understand why he, even with his eccentric reasoning, would include you."

"Um, well, I... he and I are friends so m-maybe, he said that he wanted interesting people so-"

"Then perhaps he finds you interesting", Erina said. "I have only just met him so I cannot accurately judge his motivations." She sighed and stood up. Mayumi couldn't help staring before quickly averting her gaze.

"I was merely curious." Erina left her with that, exiting the springs. Satisfied with herself, the princess went off to search for the next one.

* * *

For their outing, Souma and Ryo went fishing. The two of them went to a river. Souma had the necessary tools prepared, bait and hook and such, although he knew Ryo preferred his own unusual method. When they arrived at the water, Ryo stripped down until he wore only his pants, and those got rolled up to his knees. Souma, on the other hand, began to bait his line, fully clothed.

Although his state of dress was more casual than his usual attire in his home. Perfect for an outing in the wilderness. He sat on a rock near the edge of the river while watching Ryo wade into the water.

Souma took a moment to admire the impressively toned muscles of his torso. Ryo felt eyes on him and met the prince's gaze.

"Like what you see?"

"You know I do."

Ryo smirked at him before giving his attention to the water. He stood still for a long moment. Souma kept watching him although he remained aware of his line. In a quickl motion, Ryo jabbed his hand into the water, pulling it out along with a fish. He threw the flapping fish into a bucket. Souma whistled.

"That was a big one", he praised.

"I can do bigger."

The two of them spent the next few hours fishing. After Ryo had caught five with his method, he grabbed the bucket and sat down on the ground next to Souma's rock.

"I can't believe you're actually building a harem. It's like you're a real prince or something."

Souma snorted. "I _am_ a real prince, you know."

"You didn't seem like it back then." Ryo leaned against the rock, his back to Souma. "You were normal."

"Princes are normal people."

Ryo snorted at that and Souma couldn't help but laugh with him. Ryo stood up from the ground and leaned in close. "Prove it."

* * *

Hours later, the pair returned, two buckets full of river fish, ready to be cleaned and cooked that night for dinner.

"I could use a nice long soak", Souma sighed.

Ryo made a sound of agreement and they headed towards the baths.

"Ah, we should drop these by the kitchen first", Souma said, gesturing to their fish. He led the way and found Erina and Ikumi locked in an embrace in the hallway. Or perhaps more accurately, Erina had Ikumi pinned against a wall. A grin appeared in the corner of his mouth.

"Are we interrupting?", Ryo teased.

"P-prince!?", Ikumi's cheeks bloomed red. It was a very suggestive image indeed. Erina pushed away from Ikumi, almost sneering. She walked off without a word. Ikumi let out a breath and her face lost some of its redness.

"What was that about?", Souma asked.

"I'm going to take a bath", Ikumi said hurriedly, quickly stepping away.

Ryo looked to Souma who just shrugged. Then they continued their way to the kitchen and dropped the fish off for the kitchen staff.

"You know", Souma started. "We should take a bath too." They had spent the better part of the day getting dirty in various ways. Ryo agreed and they went to the baths. There were three that could be used, one for men, one for women, and a mixed bath.

"Do you think any of the girls are in the mixed bath?", Ryo grinned.

"Probably", Souma answered.

They went into the mixed bath and were disappointed to find that no one was there. Dejectedly, they scrubbed themselves in the wash stations and then stepped into the large tubs to soak.

"Well, if they accept my invitation to the harem, then that means I might see them here more often", Souma reasoned.

Ryo moved closer to Souma and brushed their shoulders together. "Hoping for some naughty bath time?", he grinned.

"Really hoping."

* * *

Ikumi was incredibly still as she sat in the hot water. Apparently the walls were thin, or sound traveled well some other way because she could hear every single word clear as day in the other bath. If she tried to leave, they would probably hear here just as easily as she could hear them. But she couldn't just stand here and listen to this... this...

"You didn't get enough at the river today?", Souma's voice carried through.

"Not nearly", Ryo replied.

Ikumi's face reddened. They were... right in the baths! How could they? She heard a moan come from Souma and felt the heat rise all over her body. And the water wasn't to blame. Ikumi closed her eyes but found that it made everything worse. Instead of just hearing it, she could imagine it. Ryo touching Souma all over. Things getting heavy in a steaming room.

Ikumi touched her lips and held back a sound. She wasn't immune to the effect they had on her.

"Does it feel good there?", Ryo said in a breathy voice.

Souma's answer was a moan and then another. Ikumi almost let one out for herself. Whatever Ryo was doing, Souma really liked it. Was he touching him between the legs? Was he kissing Souma's neck? Ikumi hadn't realized her hand reached up to touch her chest until her fingers pinched a nipple.

"Ryo...there..."

"Here?"

Ikumi's other hand reached down between her thighs. They were really going at it. She could hear water splashing from there other side. Both Souma and Ryo's breath were picking up and Ikumi joined them. In the back of her mind, Ikumi wondered if she should feel ashamed of this, touching herself to the sound of other people. But it felt too good to stop.

Ryo growled out Souma's name and a moment later the prince moaned out his. Ikumi bit her lip, not sure which name she would call out and not wanting either to hear her as she reached her climax. It was quiet on the other side for a minute and then she heard them getting out. Ikumi decided to wait a few minutes so she would't run into them in the halls.

She needed a moment to come back into herself anyway.

* * *

"It's really delicious! You need to try it", Megumi smiled at Mayumi as they walked down the hall. They came up upon Souma and Ryo as they turned a corner.

"Good evening", both girls greeted with a short bow.

"Hey. Are you two off to the baths?", he asked.

Mayumi nodded. "Yes."

"Then, you might be able to catch Ikumi before she leaves." Souma continued on his way, Ryo next to him.

"That woman was in the other bath?"

"Yeah, she said she was going there last time we saw her."

"Do you think she heard us?", Ryo smirked.

Souma returned it with a mischievous look of his own. "I know so."


	10. Mayumi's Stand

Dinner was a pretty lively affair. It was rare for so many guests to stay for such a long time. Souma was having fun with all of them here. There were old friends in Mayumi, Akira and Ryo and new friends with the others. He noticed,with a bit of amusement, that Ikumi avoiding his gaze at all costs. He also noticed that Erina was missing.

"Hey, where's Erina?", he asked, thinking any of them might know.

"Her Highness is a princess", Akira said. "She probably realized how many commoners are here and decided to take all her meals in her room."

"You don't think she's lonely, do you?", Souma asked.

Ryo gave Souma a tired look. "Even if she was, she'd never admit it. You royals are always so proud."

"Pride isn't such a bad thing."

Dinner continued with conversation mostly being held by Souma and Ryo, with Akira and Megumi making comments here and there. Ikumi kept quiet, still think back to the baths, while Mayumi had something on her mind as well.

After eating, everyone went to their rooms. Mayumi normally would have gone to the servants quarters, where she lived, but she followed Souma, wanting to see him alone.

"Your Highness", she called out.

Souma turned to face her. Despite knowing each other their entire lives and having done away with propriety early on, she still referred to him as such from time to time. Usually when she was nervous, or serious.

"Mayumi, what is it?" They were completely alone in the hallway, lit only by moonlight and lanterns in this late hour. "Oh, that's right, your date is tomorrow. Have you decided what you want to do?"

"I... No, I-yes. Yes, I know what I want." She took a deep breath and tried to still her fidgeting. Souma waited patiently for her to continue. Mayumi looked up at him resolutely and with confidence that he'd never seen in her before.

"I don't want to go on a date with you." Before Souma could protest, she continued. "We already know so much about each other. And more importantly I... I", Mayumi looked away for a moment before meeting his gaze again.

"I already know that I love you. I love you, Souma. I never thought it would be possible for us to be together. And to be honest, I still think it's only a dream. But you chose me to be in your harem. Even if it's only to please your father, I want you to know how I feel. You have my heart, always."

Souma was floored. He had no idea what to say to all of that. He had never known Mayumi felt this way about him. And they'd known each other for so long. He didn't speak for a long time and Mayumi's confidence waned with each passing moment.

"I guess I should start taking you seriously", he finally said. He stepped closer to her. "I thought you were just going along with this as my friend. But you're ore than that. You're my best friend in the world. And I must be the luckiest man in the world to have your love."

Mayumi let out a quiet breath of air. "Souma..."

Souma leaned in close and kissed her forehead. They both looked into each other's eyes for a moment before Mayumi took a step back.

"Well, good night, my prince." She bowed and turned away.

"Good night." Souma waved at her back and watched her go, then returned to his own room. It wasn't until he laid in bed, feeling wide awake from Mayumi's confession, that he remembered Ikumi would be next.

Meanwhile, Erina lounged in her room confident in her plan while being none the wiser to developments that had occurred right under her nose.

* * *

"How about this one?"

"It's fine."

"You're not even looking."

Still, Ikumi didn't turn her gaze at Souma, as she had the entire morning. Breakfast she didn't look at him either. Souma knew it must have something to do with the previous night, but he hadn't thought that she would be this sensitive about it. He had to do something about it. Make her loosen up a little. She hadn't chosen anything particular for their date, so they were just browsing through the local market.

Ikumi looked everywhere except for Souma. She couldn't get last night off her mind. Every time that she glanced at him, the sound of whatever he had been doing with Kurokiba echoed all around her. Water sloshing and moaning and breathy sighs.

"Are you okay? Your face is really red", Souma pointed out.

"I'm fine!" She stomped forward, away from Souma and to the next booth. He sighed and followed.

"Hey, are you having fun?", he asked.

"Fun?', she repeated.

"That's the whole point of this, to have fun with each other. Come with me." Souma took Ikumi's hand, oblivious to her even more flustered state. He took her back home and into the room where her piano had been left.

"Wait here", he said before leaving the room.

Ikumi sighed, not sure what she was doing here or what he was planning. Did he want her to play for him? Or an audience? She wouldn't mind that. The piano was like an old friend to her. She sat down at the keys and played a few notes. They were quiet and slow. And then the notes got more complex. It was like reuniting with an old lover.

Intertwined with the sounds of her instrument, another sound appeared. It was light and airy, like the melodic sound of a spring breeze. Then Ikumi realized the sound wasn't just in her head.

"Your Highness?!" She stopped playing and turned to see Souma with a flute.

"I thought this might be more fun for you", he said, walking closer to her. "I had to learn some kind of instrument as a kid. Now it's coming in handy."

Ikumi looked at him warily before turning back to the piano. "What shall we play?"

"Just play what you feel. I'll try to match it." Souma said this confidently as if it were child's play.

She sighed and began to play, letting her fingers move as they pleased. For a moment, she forgot that Souma was even here. She closed her eyes and let the music flow through her. Then she heard the sound of Souma's flute. It started out in the background and then he was able to follow Ikumi's melody more and it truly became a duet.

Ikumi was a little surprised by how well they sounded together. The improvised song came to a natural end and Ikumi let out a sigh in satisfaction this time. She smiled down at the ivory keys.

"I think that sounded good", Souma said as he took a seat next to her.

"Yeah, you're not so bad with your fingers", Ikumi smiled before realizing what she said. Her face felt hot and she looked away from him.

"There you go again. Is there something on my face?"

Ikumi turned towards him and looked him in the eye. "I heard you and Kurokiba last night...in the baths."

Souma couldn't quite understand how she felt about that, but one thing he felt sure about. "Did that make...uncomfortable?", he asked.

"Not exactly." Her blush had calmed but her cheeks were still warm.

"Then what?"

"It made me remember... You're choosing people for your harem." Ikumi hugged herself. "That means you want people who will do... that kind of thing, don't you?"

"That kind of thing? Oh! You don't need to worry about that." Souma realized what her problem must be. "I just wanted to fill my harem with interesting people. And you're interesting. It's not like I'm expecting you guys to have sex with me at the snap of my fingers."

Ikumi felt herself relax a little. "So... you don't want to...with me?"

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I never thought about it. But I'd never want to force anyone into it. Even though I'm a prince." He was aware of the power given to him, but he never wanted to use it like that. Not ever.

"I've never even kissed anyone", she confessed, looking away again. "The others are probably better for that than me."

Souma's eyes softened a little. "You're pretty cute."

"Am not", she said, a little petulant.

Souma took a seat next to her on the piano bench. "Ikumi, may I kiss you?", he asked.

"What?! What-what are you saying?!" Her eyes got wider than he'd ever seen before.

"I just got the urge to kiss you, so I'm asking because I don't want to scare you off."

Ikumi bit her lip and noticed how Souma's eyes were drawn towards them. She wanted it too, she realized. And she wasn't scared of it or Souma either. Taking a deep breath, she nodded.

"Yes. You can kiss me."

Smiling at her consent, he leaned in close and pressed their lips together. Ikumi, having never kissed before, was surprised at how soft his lips were. She knew kissing must be good but she never expected this. With the barest of contact, her body was warmed. And then all too soon, it ended. Souma pulled away and already her lips were missing his.

"Your Highness..."

"You can just call me Souma."

"S... Souma... You don't need permission to kiss me anymore."

"Huh?"

"What I'm saying is, you can just kiss me... whenever you want." Ikumi looked away as she said this, eyes focused on the piano keys like they were an anchor, keeping her grounded in this conversation.

"In that case, you can kiss me any time you want to as well."

As Souma and Ikumi got closer, Erina was still plotting. She was having a relaxing tea time in one of the gardens when Ryo came up to her.

"You've been sneaking around a lot. Even by royal standards."

"Just what are you accusing me of?" Although she responded, she didn't look up at him. He wasn't important enough to take her attention away from her tea completely.

"Have you been saying something to the other girls?", Ryo asked.

"We're all competing to be in the prince's harem and sharing living space. Of course I've had conversations with them. But you can expect that to end. They're all far beneath me."

"And what about Souma?" Ryo had noticed the princess taking special interests in her apparent rivals but almost always avoiding the prince.

Erina's grip on her tea cup tightened just a bit and she set it down for its own safety. Finally, she looked up at Ryo.

"I am here for the prince."

"As the crown princess of a foreign nation? I didn't realize your throne meant so little to you. I guess Alice will get her wish to rule then."

"It is interesting that you bring Alice up", her lips curled up in an arrogant smile. "Do you intend to abandon her for a foreign prince?"

He frowned, knowing the implications of his presence here. But Erina was in a similar situation. It was all a matter of who got called out first by their home country.

"I'm loyal to her. But Souma is also my friend."

"You can't have it both ways." Erina stood and walked away as a servant cleared her area and left Ryo to think about his choices. Just as he and Akira had come hear Souma's decision, he had his own to make.


	11. Megumi's Quilt

Erina looked herself over in the mirror. And as expected, she looked perfect. And she had to. The emperor had been quite distant, she hadn't seen him since arriving. But today would be different. Today she was supposed to have her date with the prince. But unlike her so called rivals, she had no intention of spending time alone with him.

"As if he is worth such a privilege."

It was now the early afternoon and she was ready. Erina left her room and made her way to where the emperor would be.

"Good day to you, princess", Souma greeted, coming down from the opposite side of the hallway. Today, his form of dress was less casual and more befitting of the prince of an empire, as it should be. For the next few hours, they would be holding audiences. Erina had made this her request and Souma had thoughtit was a good idea.

"You want to use our time together to tend to my people? That's pretty noble of you", he said.

"I am royalty, as I'm sure you are aware", Erina smirked. "I've held audiences before. This is the best way to see what sort of a prince you are. And in turn, what kind of emperor you will become." Not that she had any intention to let Souma anywhere near the throne. Once she was married to Joichiro and had given birth to his child, they would be the heir.

And Souma would be nothing.

They both entered the room and Souma took his place next to his father's right hand side. Erina sat on Souma's other side and they waited for it to begin. People began to file in. There were commoners here to have the emperor address something only he could settle, merchants who had traveled from far with their wares, all who wanted to ear of their ruler for even a moment.

Joichiro listened to them all patiently, giving his judgement. Souma only interjected every once in a while. But Erina paid him no mind. She only had eyes for his father. She could still remember when she'd first met him. It had been years ago, when she had still been just a child. But the memory was clear and vivid. He had come to her country on a diplomatic visit.

He had spent most of his time with her grandfather, but also a significant time with her. Joichiro had been so kind and encouraging to her. She was a respected and revered princess in her country, of course. Still, nearly everyone was under her. They were expected to behave this way. There was hardly anyone in her world who was on her level, her equal.

Joichiro was. He was in fact above her, and yet Erina never felt inferior. The crush of a young girl had developed into love just as she matured. Everyone who had something to say had their turn and then it was over. Joichiro stood first to leave and Erina nearly called out to him to stay, to not leave her behind. But she couldn't play her hand just yet.

Soon enough, she would be his wife and leave right by his side. Until then...

"I could use some lunch right about now. You, princess?", Souma asked while stretching his limbs. Any regal atmosphere brought upon by his father was completely dissipated by him.

"I shall take my meal in my room", she said more to the attendant than to Souma. She turned away from him and left the room. Erina seemed a little distant to him, but he figured that was to be expected. She was in an unfamiliar environment after all. He decided not to dwell too much on it, he had his outing with Megumi to prepare.

Not that he had any idea what they would be doing. Megumi hadn't told him yet. But whatever it was, he was sure he'd enjoy himself. He liked her cheerful personality. Although she seemed flustered easily.

Meanwhile, Megumi was trying to calm herself down in her room, wondering just how she'd propose her outing to the prince. Before parting with her mother, Megumi had been given some advice.

"To know how a man truly is to know how he is at his worst."

Her mother hadn't had time to elaborate, so Megumi wasn't quite sure how she could see the prince at his worst. But giving him something to do that a prince normally wouldn't seemed like a step in the right direction. However, Souma was fairly unorthodox by princely standards. He'd gone fishing with a past, non-royal lover.

He'd picked up several who weren't a member of the nobility to be in his harem. It really was odd. Megumi knew one way she could see into his heart. But she wasn't sure if he would let her, or even if she wanted to see what he truly felt. This whole time she knew him, it could be a front meant to lure her and the others in. If that were true, she would need to find out for herself.

"You want me to help you make a quilt?", Souma repeated for clarification.

Megumi nodded. "I've been working on it since I was a child. I would like it if you could help me continue it."

"If that's how you want to spend our time together", Souma shrugged. "But I'm not that great at sewing."

"That's fine. I don't need your help with that." They were in Megumi's room. She was still getting used to the fact that she had a room in the royal residence. It had been a lot to take in on her first day. Megumi had taken out a quilt and laid it out on the floor before them. Each patch was lovingly stitched. Some depicted a scene like a mother holding her child, or a wedding day.

Others were more vague, but just as beautiful - a flower in a field, a parasol in the sun, things of that nature. Megumi took out her supplies while Souma waited for some kind of instruction. She sat next to him and grabbed his hand.

"Let's get started", she said with a slightly nervous smile.


	12. Souma's Patch

Megumi's hands felt different from how Souma expected. He had thought they were feel baby soft and smooth. They weren't rough and covered in callouses, but they definitely felt like she'd worked in her life. He got to know the feel intimately as Megumi explored his hand with her own. She touched his palm, his fingers, his knuckles, everything from the wrist down.

"Um, how does this help with your quilting?"

"I can tell a lot by a person's hands. I can look within them and find memories that mean a lot to them", Megumi explained, not taking her eyes off of Souma's hand.

"That's really incredible!", he exclaimed, then looked over to the quilt. "Then all of these patches are...?"

Megumi nodded. "They're all special memories that belong to my friends and family."

"Is it really okay for me to have a spot there?" Souma wasn't so sure. It seemed like such an intimate thing.

"I'm sure. This is the best way for me to get to know youhoowoohoo!" Megumi's eyes got distant as she let out a whooping sound.

Souma almost pulled his hand away in shock but Megumi had a death grip on it. It was like being held down by rock. She stayed like that for about a minute and then her eyes came back into focus, like she returned from wherever she had been. She looked at Souma but she was looking at him differently now. Souma had seen that look before. It was fondness and the beginnings of affection.

"So...is it over?", he asked, wondering what memory she could have seen that got that kind of reaction. He couldn't see what she saw.

"Yes", Megumi answered. "Now I can make the patch."

"What should I do now?"

"You can keep me company."

* * *

Erina stood outside Joichiro's study, steeling her nerves. She had already sent the guards away. Now was the time to make her move. They hadn't had a chance to be alone yet. Just as she was about to announce herself, her mouth shut tightly. All that came out was muffles. Frantically she looked around and saw Akira standing behind her.

A sweet scent lingered on him, which juxtaposed the intense expression on his face.

"We haven't had a chance to talk, princess."

His firm tone said that this wasn't an invitation. But Erina couldn't refuse anyway, as the sweet smell filled her nostrils and her eyelids got heavier. Akira grabbed her before she could fall to the floor and cause a disturbance. He carried her away and called for Ryo, who in turn brought Ikumi along with him.

"Why did you bring her?", Akira asked.

"Because she's proof", Ryo answered.

"The princess she...", Ikumi struggled with how to put it, not wanting to say anything that was treasonous.

"She's been going around trying to intimidate the rest of us", Ryo finished for her.

"I suspected as much", Akira said with crossed arms. He supposed a princess wouldn't want to share the attention of a prince with anyone beneath her. She must be trying to make the others quit.

"Has she done this with anyone else?", Ikumi asked.

"She probably went after the weaker ones first", Ryo said.

Ikumi frowned at being called weak, even indirectly like this. But before she could, Akira spoke up again.

"We'll need to ask her for ourselves before we jump to any conclusions."

"You've already done more than that!", Erina snapped, opening her eyes.

"She's awake", Ryo mentioned unhelpfully.

"What is the meaning of this?", Erina demanded. "Did you drug me?"

"Used a sleeping spell", Akira shrugged.

Ryo's expression turned to a midly interested one. "Oh, that lavender one? That's a good one."

"It certainly worked well on you and Souma in the past."

"Excuse me, but do you realize you drugged and kidnapped a princess? Our hosts won't stand for this", Erina nearly growled.

"Joichiro cares little for what Souma does", Akira said. "And Souma won't mind if we get some information from you as long as we don't harm you in any way."

"He might not mind it so much if she has some kind of diabolical design in mind", Ryo said as he cracked his knuckles.

Akira rolled his eyes. "Always so barbaric. We'll never be able to count on you for diplomacy."

"I'm not here to be a politician."

"Then why are you here?!", Ikumi and Erina shouted in unison, surprising each other.

Ryo didn't answer, glaring at the both of them. The usually proud girls found themselves feeling more and more intimidated as his eyes increased their intensity. Akira was the one who broke the tension.

"We have our own reasons, as you have yours. There is no need to explain everything. But don't ever doubt the nature of our intentions. We would never sabotage Yukihira."

Erina frowned but said nothing. She stood up from the chair and walked out. Ikumi almost said something but Akira put a hand up.

"Let her go. Now if she does anything treasonous, we can say we tried to reason with her."

Ryo watched her leave, thinking of the years he had known her as he lived by Alice's side. "I don't think she has something like that in mind."

* * *

Souma had to leave Megumi's side at the call of a servant on behalf of his father. He had wanted to stay to see the finished patch but Megumi urged him on, not wanting to keep the man waiting. He had been an entertaining companion during her sewing. They talked about her family, about her other traditions. Souma had talked about his own family.

He hadn't mentioned a mother and Megumi thought not to ask. No one in their land knew of his maternal parentage. It wasn't a sore spot for anyone. It was just something that was unknown. It happened often with harems. The true mother mattered little so long as the child had the royal blood of their father. It got Megumi thinking about Joichiro's harem.

She hadn't seen any members since arriving or heard of any. But she supposed that was none of her business. Instead she hummed a tune while finishing up the patch and attaching it to her ever-growing quilt. Seeing it there gave her the same sense of warmth that seeing the memory did.

On the patch was simply a hot pot filled to the brim with delicious ingredients.


End file.
